Complexities Of The Heart
by The life of a girl
Summary: Training is a bitch, especially when Mr Hat and Clogs runs it. Ichigo expects it to be crazy, but not Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez crazy. Can Ichigo and Grimmjow survive training and maybe even learn to enjoy it? Warning: Contains Yaoi and language.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Bleach or its characters.**

XXX

"Ichigoooooooooo…." came the cry, the foot of the offending party ready for contact with Ichigo's body.

Ichigo quickly brought his arm up to block and batter the foot away before grabbing his father by the collar of his shirt, bringing them nose to nose. "What they hell is wrong with you?" he demanded, grinding his forehead against Isshin's.

Isshin smiled patting his son on the head. "You've definitely improved."

Ichigo gave a grunt, letting go of his dad and standing up, stretching his long, lithe body. "Whatever, just get out so I can get dressed."

"But daddy's seen all that, does it really matt-" the question was choked back when a foot connected with his face.

"I told you to get out."

Isshin whined. "Ichigo, you hurt daddy!"

Ichigo scowled down at him, caramel eyes simmering.

Isshin gave a sigh, standing. "You really hurt daddy's feelings…" he muttered out before quickly retreating through the door.

Staring out the window, into the clear sky, Ichigo mentally prepared himself for today. He had been training his ass off since he'd been able to get his powers back but today Mr Hat and Clogs had thought he would mix it up.

Of course, whenever Kisuke Urahara decided to make tests, they were always ridiculous and today were bound to be no different.

Scratching his belly, he lazily began to search through his clothes. It hardly mattered what he would wear, considering he was training but still, he couldn't go in his pyjamas.

He grabbed a pair of light skinny jeans and a long sleeved, black and red polo shirt with a white fifteen printed on it. After dressing he descended the stairs, snagging a piece of toast that Karin had made for him.

"Are you going somewhere Ichigo?" Karin enquired, not wishing to pry but desperately hoping that Ichigo wouldn't disappear again.

"Just to Mr Hat and Clogs," was the short reply as he opened the door. "Be back later."

Although Karin's face fell, Yuzu simply clicked her tongue, sipping her soup. She knew what he was really doing and she couldn't help but have mixed feelings. Although happy she wasn't stuck with those stupid ghosts anymore, she was bothered by the fact it was now on Ichigo's shoulders alone. It couldn't be easy, she should know.

XXX

The door was already open to Mr Hat and Clogs' place so he walked in, hands in his pockets and made his way to their training room.

Ichigo wondered absently as he descended the ladder, if he should be worried he hadn't seen him. Perhaps he was planning a surprise attack.

"Mr Hat and Clogs?" he called, glancing around, scratching his chin as he walked.

"It's 'bout time you fucking got here," came the growl.

Ichigo twisted on the spot, eyes searching for the responsible party, falling at last on the blue haired demon.

A scowl easily found its way to Ichigo's face and he slapped the substitute soul reaper badge to his chest, his body falling away. "Why are you here?" he demanded, gripping Zangetsu tightly.

The man laughed, leaning forward a little. "Didn't you know soul reaper? I'm your new sparring partner."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, taking in what he'd said. "What?"

"Jus' like I said; I'm the sparring partner you ordered." He gave a feral grin, beginning to walk towards Ichigo.

Ichigo Zangetsu in his hand a little, unsure. It was possible it were true, after all, during the war with the Arrancar's Grimmjow had survived and he hadn't heard a peep from him since. Maybe Urahara really had struck a deal to get him to be his partner.

Grimmjow was still grinning, thumbs hooked on the black sash of his otherwise white umanori hakama even as Ichigo considered this.

"Well, we going to get to this or what _soul reaper_?" he taunted.

Ichigo scowled deeper. "I'm ready whenever you are _Grimmjow._"

Grimmjow needed no further invitation and immediately released his zanpakutō from its sheath. "Grind," he commanded, sweeping his hand along the blade. A torrent of spiritual power immediately fell onto Ichigo and created a huge gust of wind, the dust picking up and swirling around Grimmjow.

Simultaneously Ichigo cried out, "Bankai!"

The howling of their power colliding echoed through the room as did the screaming of the wind before it finally settled.

Grimmjow found himself a little surprised; the kid's Bankai release form had changed. The black shihakusho he usually wore was open with a white undershirt beneath it and was held together by a three sets of 'x' shaped material. He was wearing black gloves with white markings and had two bands of black around his neck.

Tensa Zangetsu's blade had also changed, becoming longer and more curved near the tip with three protrusions along the back of the blade as well as having a longer chain which attached itself to Ichigo's glove.

Grimmjow smirked, tail flicking a little. "What a fuckin' show off. Every time I see you, you seem to have changed something. How'd you get this one?"

Ichigo ignored the question, setting his feet apart before pushing off and launching himself at Grimmjow.


	2. Chapter 2

XXX

Grimmjow growled as he jumped away from Ichigo, jumping up into the air, Ichigo following hotly behind.

Moments later he was beside him and his sword swung out. Blocking it, Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's hand, his other arm clenching into a fist as he went to drive it into Ichigo's gut.

Ichigo took the force of it before kneeing Grimmjow in return, skidding back a little and muttering out, "Getsuga Tenshou."

Grimmjow's eyes widened before he leapt out the way, barely. The power of the blow had been astronomical. The kid was no joke. How on earth had he widened the gap between them so much? "What the fuck? You aiming to kill me?"

Ichigo held Zangetsu in front of him, giving Grimmjow a good look at his pearly whites as he grinned. "You don't usually spar like this?"

Growling low and dark, Grimmjow brought one hand up, gathering a cero, releasing it at Ichigo.

There was a small feeling of triumph which was just as soon, battered aside like his cero.

Ichigo wasn't grinning though, like Grimmjow was expecting. His face was almost blank, as if the situation was boring him, and it only served to anger Grimmjow further.

Propelling himself forward, he brought his sword down in a vicious attack. Ichigo blocked, flicking him away. Grimmjow hissed as he charged once again, sword slapping into Ichigo's.

The sound of metal on metal rang through the air, quietening when Ichigo jumped back, his sword low before he came towards Grimmjow. Grimmjow's tail flicked out and he attempted to drag Ichigo off his feet but Ichigo swung his sword towards it, not realising he was leaving an opening for him.

Sharp teeth glinted through his grin as he swept his sword diagonally across Ichigo's chest.

Surprise fluttered over his face as red blossomed on his chest. Ichigo quickly regained his balance, skipping away so as to gain a little distance between them.

"Playing rough enough yet?" Grimmjow taunted.

"Not yet," he replied, a grim smile in place as he flicked his sword, the words, "Getsuga Tenshou," swallowed by the whoosh of power.

Grimmjow took the blow head on, crying out as it ripped at his body. Large breaths wracked his body as the last of the power disappeared and he clutched his bloodied arm. Then he straightened, his sword at the ready. "Weak," he spat.

Ichigo wasn't even close to done yet, not even close to showing him the extent of his power, but he didn't argue with him.

"Show me your true power _soul reaper._ I know you can do better than that."

Ichigo ignored the pain in his chest as he pushed himself forward. "You're right, I can."

Blocking was the only thing he could do, and even then it seemed a losing battle as he found himself being pushed back, Ichigo's face so close he could read almost every line in his face and boy, was he determined.

Ichigo forced him back, pushing Grimmjow's sword up with pure strength, his own sword whipping across Grimmjow's arm, satisfied when the man hissed, jumping back.

XXX

Kisuke watched them from his vantage point on a rock a little while away. They weren't killing each other, thank goodness. So far, it seemed everything was alright. He hadn't really had any ulterior motives when organising the match, it was just that Grimmjow had demanded he teach him to become stronger and he could hardly resist his request. It wasn't that he was completely pitiful as Chad had been, or that Kisuke actually wanted to. Grimmjow just said it in such a way that you really didn't want to refuse, if you wanted your head in tact anyway.

Flicking his fan open he stood, walking over to them. Things were going just fine; it was the perfect time to tell them the bad news.

XXX

"Tea Grimmjow?" Kisuke asked innocently, the small, red teapot hovering over the cup.

"Do I look like I fuckin' want tea?" he growled in reply.

"Shut up Grimmjow, it was just a question," Ichigo snapped at him before settling his eyes on Urahara once again. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Kisuke settled himself on his cushion, sipping his tea before putting it down. "There is a small problem in the Soul Society. Apparently they are losing a lot of their people, soul reapers suddenly up and vanishing."

Ichigo frowned a little. "So? Isn't that something they can deal with?"

"They don't really, but a helping hand is always appreciated."

Ichigo sighed a little, scratching his head. "Well, I mean, I guess I can help out but like I said, why do they need me? I'm not much good at finding stuff; I can barely remember a person's face."

"Well, there is something else…"

"Fuckin' hell!" Grimmjow exclaimed, leaning back in agitation. "Get on with it."

"It seems Rukia Kuchiki has also gone missing."

Ichigo was frozen for a moment before slamming his hands on the table, spilling the tea that had been poured for him. "What?"

Kisuke placed his cup back down gently. "I'm sorry Ichigo, but as I said, it seems she's gone missing. The Soul Society wanted to have you informed."

"Why didn't they come to me directly?"

Kisuke hummed a little. "Who knows!"

Ichigo ground his teeth, staring down for a minute. "Send me there."

He nodded in reply, standing. "Of course."

XXX

The Senkaimon loomed above the trio, the huge portal blinking.

"Are you ready Kurosaki?" Kisuke asked.

"Yes." Ichigo, who had gone back to his normal form, shrugged his zanpakutō onto his shoulder.

Raising a brow, Kisuke turned to Grimmjow. "And what about you Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow's lip curled. "What the fuck do you think? Of course I'm not fucking going. Why would I care about that little soul reaper?"

Urahara chuckled. "Well, it's up to you but I thought you wanted to get stronger."

Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow as Kisuke said that, surprised.

Grimmjow growled. He hadn't meant for Ichigo to find that out. "The fuck? I don't need that."

"That's right, besides I can do this by myself, I don't need him," Ichigo told Kisuke.

"What?" Grimmjow demanded, stepping closer to the orange headed boy. "You sayin' you can take it on your own?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Just stand down Grimmjow, I'll be back soon."

Barking out a laugh Grimmjow readied himself. "Yeah, like that'll happen." He pushed himself through the Senkaimon, dust flying up after him.

Ichigo growled, scowl deepening and he was after him seconds later.

Kisuke allowed himself a small smile. Ichigo didn't even realise that his very nature was what egged Grimmjow on. He laughed as he walked away. It sure was going to be fun to see the outcome.

XXX

They reached the other side soon enough, coming to a stop on the streets of the Seireitei.

"You shouldn't have come Grimmjow, they'll kill you."

"Not if I kill them first."

Ichigo ignored his comment, taking up a swift pace. He would find out what was going on.

"Ichigo!" the familiar voice was coming closer every second. "Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Ichigo's eyes widened and he took a few steps back as the enormous soul reaper flew around the corner, sword already drawn.

"No Kenpachi, no, no!" Ichigo held his hands up as if it would actually stop him.

Upon spotting the blue haired Arrancar, he did stop, his sword slung across his shoulder. "The hell is this Ichigo?"

"He's with me," Ichigo admitted reluctantly.

"What, you guys fighting or something?"

"We were training, until we heard about Rukia that is."

Kenpachi Zaraki clicked his tongue, about to reply when the pink hair of Yachiru Kusajishi, Kenpachi's lieutenant, popped out from behind him.

She grinned, pushing Kenpachi's head out of the way as she cried out, "Hey Ichi! What you doing here? Did you come to play with Kenny?"

Ichigo grinned wryly. "No, sorry Yachiru, not today."

She pouted, slapping down on Kenpachi's shoulder in agitation. "But Ichi, we've been waiting forever for you!"

"Kurosaki," the voice was cool and calm as it pronounced the name.

"Oh, hey Bya," Yachiru cried, greeting the tall, raven haired man.

Byakuya Kuchiki ignored the nick-name he was given, instead looking to Ichigo and his strange travelling companion. "What brings you here Kurosaki?"

"What the hell do you think?" he demanded, approaching him. "It seems no-one wanted to actually tell me that Rukia was missing. I don't really get it, why do you suddenly now not need to inform me of things?"

Byakuya rose an eyebrow, appearing mildly surprised. "But we did. We sent Renji to tell you of this. Are you saying he didn't?"

Ichigo's brow furrowed a little. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

Giving a small hum of acknowledgement, Byakuya turned sharply on his heel. "Come Kurosaki, and bring the Arrancar with you."


	3. Chapter 3

XXX

"It's Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," Grimmjow corrected as they began walking.

"I'm sorry?" Byakuya asked politely, not turning to the man.

"My fuckin' name. I'm not just '_Arrancar._'"

Byakuya gave him a quick glance before returning his once more to the road in front of them. "I see."

Grimmjow felt irritation shake his body, the quick, short answer rubbing him the wrong way and in all the wrong places.

Ichigo almost snickered, quite familiar with Byakuya's distant answers. "Satisfied Grimmjow?"

Sneering, Grimmjow simply hooked his thumbs in his sash and walked ahead of him.

XXX

Soon enough they reached the squad one barracks and Byakuya announced himself.

The doors cracked open and they all walked inside.

Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, captain of squad one, was seated, his large, wooden cane held in front of him. "What is the meaning of this Captain Kuchiki?" he rumbled.

"I'm sorry Captain Yamamoto, for this interruption, but I have something to report."

"And why is it that an Arrancar is here as well? Ichigo Kurosaki, why is it that you bring him here?"

"He was training with me," Ichigo explained impatiently. "I want to find Rukia."

The head captain rumbled, the answer similar to what he expected. "As do we. We have sent out several parties so far and have followed their trail. It seems they have gone to Hueco Mundo."

Everyone spared a glance at Grimmjow who growled in response. "Don't fuckin' look at me, I have no fuckin' idea what's going on. I haven't been home for months."

"I don't get what the problem is," Kenpachi pronounced. "Let's just go in and kill these assholes."

The head captain frowned in Kenpachi's direction, a warning glare before replying, "We would, but we know next to nothing about our enemy. We need to be cautious."

"Then let me go," Ichigo said.

Narrowed eyes flicked to him.

"Let me go," he repeated.

Captain Yamamoto considered for a moment. Letting Ichigo go felt wrong, there was no telling what the enemy could do. Also, if Ichigo died… well, he was a very big advantage and one they seemed to always need to rely on. He couldn't let him die. On the other hand, Ichigo was foolhardy and would do exactly the opposite of what he asked and, he was strong enough certainly, to be able to do it alone.

The captain glanced at Byakuya who was staring inconspicuously at Ichigo in admiration.

He sighed. Even if he said no, almost all of the squad captains were sure to disobey and help Ichigo get there. He had somehow managed to change the hearts of everyone without even trying. "You may go Ichigo Kurosaki, but rest for the night to prepare. That is all that I ask."

Ichigo nodded before turning to leave. "Thank-you old man."

Captain Yamamoto shook his head. No respect.

XXX

Byakuya and Kenpachi had shown Ichigo and Grimmjow to their rooms before leaving to settle in. Ichigo found it amusing that Grimmjow was sticking so closely to him. Perhaps he was doing so because almost every soul reaper was either shooting daggers at him with their eyes, or shying away from him.

Grimmjow was leaning against the sliding door, straightening when soul reapers would pass.

Ichigo walked past him, giving a small chuckle as he went to find Shinji. "Not everyone is out to get you Grimmjow."

He just scowled in reply, following after him. "Yeah, whatever. I don't trust them, there all fuckin' crazy."

"So what, you trust me?" Ichigo had meant it as a joke, because he was sure that Grimmjow felt the exact opposite but he was surprised when no reply came.

"Ichigo?" came the hesitant, soft voice of Orihime Inoue. She tilted her head, wide eyes expectant. Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise and unconsciously, he moved in front of Grimmjow, not wishing to frighten her. "Orihime? What are you doing here?" She smiled excitedly, pushing her red locks away from her face. "Oh, ha ha. Ah, well… you see…" "Renji told us Rukia was missing," Yasutora Sado finished her sentence, stepping into the light, his huge form now clearly visible.

"Chad!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Wait, what? Renji told you? And where's Ishida?"

"Yes, he sent Orihime and I ahead of him and told us that he would be back with you. And… Ishida... he's doing something for his father so he isn't coming until he's finished that."

"Oh. But Renji… he didn't tell me, he's missing as well."

Orihime gave a small gasp and Chad's eyes widened.

"So is he also in Hueco Mundo with Rukia?" Orihime asked.

Ichigo shook his head. "I have no idea."

"Uh Ichigo…?" Chad ventured upon noticing the sneering Arrancar.

Ichigo didn't spare him a glance. "Forget about him, we were just training and he decided to come along for the ride."

Grimmjow, irritated now, grabbed Ichigo by the front of his shihakusho. "I didn't fuckin' come along for the ride. I came to show you that I'm better than you and I'm going to prove it to you."

Ichigo continued to stare at him blankly. "Whatever."

Fury whipped around his body. _The fucking brat! _

"Save it for the training room Arrancar," Shinji put in mildly as he approached them, his captain's haori swaying behind him. "Ichigo, it's good to see you. You've heard about Rukia then?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I have. I'm going to Hueco Mundo tomorrow to find out what the hell is going on."

"Alone?" Shinji asked, eye brow raised.

Ichigo glanced at his friends. "I don't know."

"Yes. Sorry Ichigo, but we were told they wanted us to help them search separately from you," Chad replied.

"You're not fuckin' leaving _me _behind," Grimmjow told him.

Shinji laughed. "Looks like you're stuck with the Arrancar Ichigo. Well, be sure you don't kill each other before you get there."

XXX

"_Ichigo," the voice practically purred his name, sending shivers down his spine. _

_Shifting away, Ichigo felt his heart speed up when he realised he was against a wall. There _was _nowhere to go._

_There was a low dark chuckle and a hand found itself on his thigh before the offender leaned forward, the face now visible._

_Grimmjow licked his lips before grinning, sharp teeth glinting as his hand travelled further up Ichigo's clothed thigh. "Ichigo Kurosaki," the velvet voice caressed his name, hand inching ever so closely to the zip on his jeans. _

_His own voice was lost, words stuck in his throat. "W-w-w-what are you doing Grimm-" his voice was abruptly cut off as the large warm hand brushed oh-so-agonisingly sweet over his tented pants, making the sentence end in a strangled moan. _

_Grimmjow's wet lips found his ear, the hot breath making Ichigo arch his back in an attempt to get away. "Ichigo Kurosaki… you. Are. Mine."_

Ichigo bolted up from his bed, heart racing, head dizzy. What the hell? He rubbed a hand over his chest, attempting to calm in his heart but only succeeding in aggravating his already sensitive nipples. "Shit," he exclaimed as he flicked the blankets off of him.

Why on earth would he be dreaming about Grimmjow? Especially… he couldn't even voice the thoughts. That he would dream such a dream in itself was strange, but to dream such a thing about Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez… ridiculous.

Glancing down at himself he wondered if he should finish it. That thought was quickly cast aside. He wasn't going to jerk off, especially with thoughts of Grimmjow in his mind.

He decided to train; training would be the best thing to get Grimmjow out of his head.

XXX

Unfortunately, the training room was currently occupied by said person-shirtless. Ichigo turned to leave, already feeling his face heating up, but Grimmjow spoke and all ability to leave was gone, "Ichigo Kurosaki, fight me."

Ichigo squared himself, turning back around. "I didn't come here to fight Grimmjow."

"Then what the fuck did you come here for?" he demanded, swinging the wooden sword in one hand.

Ichigo shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. "I just came to train."

"Then train with me."

Ichigo scowled at his demand but readied himself, removing his own shirt at the same time.

The minute the shirt hit the floor, Grimmjow was upon him, wood slapping wood before he bounced away, charging in once more to attack.

They exchanged blows continually, back and forth, neither of them gaining the upper hand. Ichigo's concentration was weakening however, as his eyes continually found themselves combing over Grimmjow's body, the rolling muscles, the fierce determination and glistening sweat. Faltering, Ichigo's sword was flicked out of his hand and the wooden sword was reaching out for contact with his throat.

Desperately, Ichigo grasped the sword and they tumbled.

Grimmjow pressed down on his sword while Ichigo fought to keep it up, squirming under him.

"Give it up Ichigo," Grimmjow growled.

Ichigo groaned, his eyes rolling back a little as he fought for control. This situation was completely not needed, but it seemed he couldn't help but react to it, the memories of the dream assaulting him.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes as he watched Ichigo. What the fuck was he doing? Writhing around like that… God, he looked so incredibly sexy. He had grown all around; longer hair, taller, more muscular and at that moment, he looked so good. His face was a little flushed, heated from the fight perhaps, his lips were slightly parted, small noises of struggle falling from them and Grimmjow found an overwhelming urge to steal those lips well up in him.

Wait, what? Shocked by the thought, he jumped up, turning away, his face heating up-not from embarrassment but from arousal. Grimmjow had never been picky with lovers, man or woman, but to think that he was thinking about _Ichigo _that way seemed completely horrendous. The kid was an enemy as far as he was concerned, and someone he had to beat.

He glanced back at Ichigo, wondering absently if he looked again, would he still think of him as sexy, only to gape as he watched him. Ichigo began to guzzle down some water, the action causing his rather built chest to rise and fall and he then poured a little over his head, the water trailing cool lines down his heated, caramel skin. Was that even legal?

Ichigo caught him staring, brown depths sizzling with energy from the fight, stared back cautiously and Grimmjow felt all excuses fly out the window.

_Fuck enemies, he's just too fuckin' good-looking to pass up. _Grimmjow stalked towards him grabbed both of Ichigo's arms in one of his own and slamming him into the wall, lips crushing onto his.

Ichigo was too stunned to do anything for a moment and then, enjoying it too much to _want _to do something but he fought the urge, despite the fact that Grimmjow's tongue was tracing burning lines throughout his mouth.

He bucked a little, attempting to get away but a small pinch on one of his already hardened nubs caused him to cease moving, a small moan almost breaking free. Angered, Ichigo bit it back and when Grimmjow parted their lip lock to break for breath, a smirk in place, Ichigo slammed his forehead into Grimmjow.

Cursing he grabbed his head stepping back, receiving another blow to the gut from Ichigo's knee.

"Bastard, what the hell do you think you're doing? Don't touch me," he snapped out, slamming the door behind him.

Grimmjow wiped away the blood from his lip, coughing a little. "Fuck, FUCK!" he cried out, punching a nearby wall, ignoring it as it crumbled under the blow.

Thoughts of Ichigo swirled around his head. That brat actually thought he would let him win this fight? He was going to make him wish he had never challenged him in the first place. Soon enough, Ichigo _would _be his.


	4. Chapter 4

XXX

Sleep never did come for Ichigo that night; instead he spent it in an almost unbearable heat, the memory of Grimmjow's touch never leaving his skin.

When morning did finally come, he left his room with a heavy heart, extreme bed head and bloodshot eyes.

"Mornin'," Grimmjow said casually, walking past him as he struggled to get through the door.

Ichigo forced himself not to jump-as hard as it was, and merely nodded, straightening. "Morning."

"You ready to go to Hueco Mundo?" Grimmjow cocked his head, grinning.

Scowling, Ichigo went on ahead. Grimmjow could most certainly guess how he was feeling, but he wasn't going to let him bother him any further. "Let's just go."

XXX

On a hill, overlooking the endless walkways of the Seireitei, Mayuri Kurotsuchi stood with his lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi, a Garganta stretching across the clear sky.

"Hurry it up Kurosaki," the painted man urged him. "Or do you intend to make me stand here all day?"

Ichigo gave a wry smile to the man, glancing around at the gathered captains and lieutenants. "You guys all came to see me off?"

"Nah, we just like the view here," Shinji replied, scratching his blond head.

"We could hardly let you go without first equipping you with some things first," Captain Jūshirō Ukitake told him gently, smiling as he approached. Jūshirō had been relieved to say the least when he was told that Ichigo held no bad feelings against him for the deception in relation to the substitute soul reaper badge. When he had asked Rukia why that was, she told him Ichigo had only said that it was because he was smarter than Ichigo, therefore, if he had wanted to deceive him properly he could have done so. He had laughed at that. Ichigo was quite a strange boy, so completely unorthodox and never predictable but he had a firmness for what he believed in and that fire made watching him so exhilarating. Two sandy coloured cloaks sat in his hands and Ichigo recognised them as the ones worn by Renji and Rukia when they had followed him into Hueco Mundo… the ones given to them by Byakuya. Ichigo took them, a small grin lighting his face before he looked back up, letting his eyes once again fall on the faces of each of his friends. "The way you guys are acting, you'd think I was going to die in there. Don't worry, I'll find them-all of them, and I'll come back." "Hold on Kurosaki," Mayuri called out, throwing a small black device his way. "Keep in contact. It would be nice to know where the samples are." "And so we know how to find you if you get in trouble," Toshiro Hitsugaya, the captain of squad ten attempted to reassure him, his voice cool. "I won't get in trouble Toshiro," Ichigo told him. Toshiro didn't bother to correct him; no-one did any more. He had gained the right to call them without any honorifics. He was their friend. "Don't forget to leave some guys for me," Kenpachi added, hand almost unconsciously reaching for his sword. "You can't have all the fun." "We will send help as soon as we can," the Head Captain rumbled, ending the exchange. "In the meantime Ichigo, Arrancar, keep safe." Grimmjow growled, "I don't need you to fuckin' tell me that." Ichigo just grinned, putting on the cloak. "We will, see you soon." And with that, they left, leaving an uncomfortable feeling behind. "I don't like this," Rangiku, Captain Hitsugaya's rather buxom lieutenant murmured. "Yeah, something feels wrong," Ikkaku, the third seat in Captain Zaraki's squad put in, rubbing his bald head. "Nothing feels right to you," Yumichika told him, crossing his arms and raising his noise a little at his superior. "Kurosaki will be fine," Mayuri snapped. "Stop all your fussing. Has he failed us yet?" There was silence for two reasons really. Firstly, the sentence that Mayuri had spoken was as close to praise as any of them had ever heard and secondly, he was right, Ichigo hadn't failed them before. XXX Grimmjow growled as he tightened the cloak around him. He hardly need it, but Ichigo had insisted. "How the fuck do you think you're going to find this little soul reaper?" Grimmjow demanded, finally giving up and shaking the cloak neck furiously before letting it settle. Ichigo glanced at him, mildly amused before he turned back to the endless sands of Hueco Mundo. "You know, you didn't have to come if you didn't want to." "Oh believe me, I fuckin' want to." "Fine," he replied before quietening. "So… how are you going to fuckin' find her?" "Her soul ribbon," Ichigo snapped back, eyebrows furrowing at the interruption. "And if you were being quiet it wouldn't be so hard." Seconds later, Ichigo found it, grabbing it from the air, excited. "Gotcha'," he exclaimed, sprinting off with Grimmjow in tow. XXX _Blue depths stared back at him, simmering with undaunted lust._ "_Ichigo," the name was chuckled out. He was laughing, laughing at his poor attempt to escape, poor attempt to release himself from the man's clutches._ _Grimmjow crawled on all fours over to him until they were face to face. It was then he leaned down to lick Ichigo's collar bone, showing through his V-neck shirt._ _Ichigo let out a strange sound-a mixture of a whine and a moan, pressing helplessly against Grimmjow's head. _ _Grimmjow only laughed again, tongue trailing cruel, sizzling lines along up and down his chest before slipping into his ear._ _Shuddering, Ichigo flinched away, only to have his ear pulled at with sharp teeth in response. _ "_Grimmjow… stop it," Ichigo told him weakly, fighting the urge to let it go any further._ _Grimmjow claimed his mouth, allowing no room for talking while he let a hand slip under the tight tee-shirt and the other fluttered lightly over his ever increasing erection. _ _Ichigo grabbed handfuls of hair as Grimmjow rolled a nipple in between his fingers, making him give a small gasp._ "_Grimmjow…" Ichigo moaned out, legs hooking around Grimmjow's waist so he could press himself against him. "Grimm…" _ "_Ichigo," he murmured back, voice in his ear, soft and gentle, loving and possessive. "Ichigo… _Ichigo!" Ichigo's eyes flashed open, the night sky winking at him. He gasped for breath, turning on his side, only to find that Grimmjow was there, head in his hand, propped up on his elbow. "I was calling you," he said, obviously amused. Ichigo blushed, hoping that he hadn't been moaning aloud-or worse, saying his name. He scowled to hide his embarrassment. "What the hell for?" "It's your turn for watch," he replied before resting his head on the small roll out mat they had brought along and pulling the cotton blanket up around his shoulders. Ichigo took a deep breath, standing cautiously, hoping that the dark would hide the tent in his shihakusho and walked over to the small rock they had designated as their watch post. They had only decided to sleep because they had been walking for hours and still hadn't caught up with them. Grimmjow had told him that there were quite a few soul reapers there-he didn't know the exact number, but he could tell there were a lot and it seemed they were moving. Toward what, they didn't know. "How was your sleep?" Grimmjow asked from his bed, smirking Ichigo's way. Grimmjow probably knew already… Ichigo narrowed his eyes, glaring back at the Arrancar. "I can tell you, it was a lot better than what yours will be like if you keep it up." "Keep what up?" he enquired innocently. "Just go to sleep." 


End file.
